


Find Me Waiting

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Category: The Tea Dragon Society (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Memories, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: There was somuchwarmth.





	Find Me Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



Chamomile couldn't reach back to before, but whenever Minette felt lost and empty, she found herself steeping a small teacup and sipping warmth so it settled deep inside.

There was so _much_ warmth—moments of happiness when Erik and Hesekiel helped her find stability in that small cottage, moments of feeling moored against uncertainty when Chamomile had climbed into her lap and chirped and snuggled until Minette felt all right again, and the best moments of all, when Greta took her hand and smiled reassurance. "I'll come find you."

"Tea?" Greta asked.

Minette opened her eyes, surprised. "You found me!"


End file.
